not like every other morning
by solicitors
Summary: very pregnant maya and very in love lucas — lucas/maya


**after writing small bump i deserve to write a happy pregnant story. this is going to be greatand happy and ILOVE PREGGO MAYA AND VERY IN LOVE LUCAS. not the same universe as small bump**

* * *

"Hey baby," he muttered into the phone without a thought, typing something unimportant into his computer for work. "What's up?" He heard her heavy breaths over the other side of the line and he immediately grew worried. With pregnant Maya, she could get moody and then...bad things would happen. "Maya, what's wrong?"

"I..uh..." she gulped in an embarrassed tone.

"What's wrong?" he demanded as he shut off his computer, grabbing his coat from behind his chair and his keys off the counter.

"I'm _stuck_ ," she grumbled between her teeth, attempting to shift her body to make her more comfortable but ultimately failing. "I was picking up some of those paint cans at my studio, you know? They're super high up and—"

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked her in an annoyed tone. "You knew that I didn't have any surgeries today and it wouldn't have been a burden if you were to call and ask me to get it for you..."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She could hear the distinct click of his office door and a slight shout behind him to signal his assistant to take over for him. "It's rush hour and I didn't want to lose inspiration and wait for you to drive like a Grandma!"

"I don't drive like a Grandma!" he grumbled out, his phone plastered to his ear and his key turning in the ignition.

"Have you seen my Gammy Hart drive in New York? You drive slower than her."

"She's a Hart."

" _Anyway_ ," she yawned, stretching her arm behind her head. "I was picking up those paint cans at my sudio as I said before you so _rudely_ interrupted me. I was on that neat stepladder you got me since I'm so small and then I accidentally dropped the paint can and it went and splattered _everywhere_ on the floor and I was freaking pissed because I had to clean it all up and so I stepped off that stepladder and I _forgot_ that paint is slippery and my foot slipped and now I'm on the ground."

"You _fell_?" he yelped. "Why wouldn't you tell me if you fell? What about any brain injuries? Is the baby rattled? Are you okay? Can you speak?"

She chuckled and shifted her head slightly with a smile. "I think I can speak if I called you. It was like a two foot fall, Lucas I just can't get back up. My momentum is shaking me or something it's like I'm this over weighted, bloated little mom who can't even get paint. It pains me and I am now on the floor."

"It _pains_ you? Do you have any pain? Where, tell me where? Should I need to call an ambulance? Do you want me to get you water?"

"What, no! I need you to come and pick me up before I lose inspiration for this piece."

He made sure she stayed on the phone with him as if he had expected that she was going to blackout or something like, talking to her and soothing her. She didn't need it much, more finding it amusing in a sense that he cared for her in such a way no one had before. When he managed to pull up to her art studio, he rushed through the glass door, dropping his coat on the ground.

"Maya?" he called out throughout her studio. "Where are you, are you okay?"

"Over here!" he heard her familiar voice come from behind him. He noticed her small hand shoot up from behind a few boxes and he rolled his eyes, gladly reassured that his very pregnant wife was very okay. He made sure to step around the blue paint that dripped on the ground and looked around the boxes, only to see his blonde pregnant wife, her bottom half covered by blue paint.

"Hey there," he chuckled out, peering down at his paint ridden wife whom had a happy grin laced on her features.

"Hi," she giggled.

He rolled his eyes and stepped over her body, leaning over to grab her armpits and pulled her up. Once she was situated, she fixed her pants and put her hands happily on her stomach with a slight giggle. "Alright," she said, slowly caressing her large protruding stomach. "Now that that's over."

"You should change your pants," he noted, eyeing the once white jeans.

"Are you going to go back to work?" she asked him, pulling her hair up tightly in a ponytail and reaching to grab another can of blue paint from right above her.

"Hmm, what are you doing?" he asked her, reaching to grab her hand. "You just fell because of blue paint. Stop it, I'm grabbing the paint."

She rolled her eyes and grumbled turning around to glare at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "What do you think you're doing, Ranger Rick? I can take care of myself perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"You're the one who had to call me because you lost momentum because of how _big_ you are," he teased, touching her stomach lightly. "Now _go_ change your pants," he growled lowly and she smiled while biting her lips. "I'm staying here. I don't trust your momentum to not make you fall again."

/

"Who's that?" one of his patients owners asked him as he was writing a prescription on a piece of paper for their dog. Lucas shifted his head slightly to see who they were pointing at, only to reveal that his very pregnant wife was dead asleep on his waiting couch. Her head was lolled slightly to the side and she was snoring quite loud, her hand placed on her big stomach.

He chuckled and shook his head, finishing his prescription with a click of his pen and giving it to his assistant. "Her? That's my very pregnant wife sleeping on my couch."

"Oh."

/

"Why on _earth_ are you crying?" he asked her as he peered at the carpet which had a brand new ketchup stain on the ground. "I can go get you some more, it's not that big of a deal."

Her lip quivered slightly and she looked down at the now red carpet stain with a sigh. "I was _starving_ and I was waiting until my break to have some fucking ketchup and ice cream and now I've dropped the _damned_ ketchup on our living room carpet and now I have to _wait_ for you to get me more ketchup! I have every _fucking right_ be sad!"

He nudged the stain slightly with the toe of his shoe and gave his wife an incredulous look. "Obviously your hormones are a little—"

"My hormones are very _good_ thank you very much! I'm not upset because I'm pregnant, I'm upset that I don't have any more fucking ketchup!"

"...Right..." he said softly, grabbing his keys from the counter. "I'm just...going to go get you some ketchup."

"That's what I thought!"

/

"So _how_ ," he asked her, writing out a check for her bail, "the hell did you end up in jail when you're eight months pregnant?"

She shrugged, running her hand absentmindedly up and down her tender stomach. "You know, Lucas... These seats are quite uncomfortable. It feels like my ass is on fire or something. Can you hurry up and pay the guy so I can get home and take a bath?"

He turned around at the police officer and gave him a haughty glare. "Why did you put a pregnant woman in jail?"

"No matter if she's pregnant, she's very aggressive!" he yelped, rubbing his right arm sadly. "I asked how far along she was and she insinuated that I thought she was _fat_ and then she shoved me against the wall and now my right arm hurts very much. You know, it's a federal offense to attack a police officer."

"You told her she was fat," he stated nonchalantly, handing the check to the officer and grabbing the keys from his belt. "I say she had every right to do so."

"Yeah!" Maya chanted softly.

"Whatever," the officer grumbled with a shake of his head and went to go deposit the check. Lucas unlocked the doors swiftly and entered the cell, quickly grabbing her body and hoisting her up from the uncomfortable metal bench.

She laughed and stumbled for a moment before standing up straight. "At least they didn't add me with anyone else. They had enough courtesy to consider my current state of...pregnant."

"You don't attack police officers, Maya!" he grumbled, grabbing her hand and walking slowly enough so that she could she waddle along side with him. "You're acting like a little child."

"Mhmmm," she hummed. "I'm the one _actually_ carrying the child."

/

"You guys have to have this _specific_ ketchup or she's going to freak out. You really do not want my very pregnant wife to freak out in the middle of your restaurant."

Said very pregnant wife shrugged slightly, her hands lied lightly atop her stomach. "You really don't."

"Sorry Ma'am, we'll try everything we can do to get the ketchup you desire."

Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed, turning over to see his small, very pregnant wife to the left of him. "Are you happy now?" he chuckled, a small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"Very much so," she muttered with mirth, tugging on his collar to pull him down so she could kiss him.

/

"Lucas! Lucas, wake up," she grumbled, pushing his body slightly over so that he would fall off the side of the bed. Once she heard the familiar _thump_ and Lucas' head peek up from behind the bed she giggled to herself. "Lucas!"

"Are you in labor?" he yelped frantically, getting up quickly but falling right back down. "Should we call an ambulance?"

"What? No!" she whisper yelled at her husband. "Settle down, I'm not due for a few weeks. I'm just _really_ hungry."

"Hmmm?" he asked her, rubbing his head softly after falling down. He had a bad case of bedhead and so did she. "We have like... five bottles of ketchup in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer. If that's what you want, I can go get you some and set up Pretty Little Liars on the TV."

"No, no. I want Thai food."

"Thai food?" he asked her with an incredulous look. He peered over to the clock on her right and it read 3:49 AM. "At almost four in the morning? I'm not so sure that there are any Thai restaurants open right now, Maya. Can't you wait a few hours and I can go check if there are any Thai food restaurants open then?"

She shook her head slightly and stretched her feet out in front of her for a moment. "I want Thai food _now_ , Lucas! You don't want your very pregnant wife to be upset with you right before she has her baby. That wouldn't be good."

"I - uh.. I'll see what I can do," he grumbled, picking himself off the ground and checking through the phone book quickly.

Suffice to say, he always remembered to stock up on Thai food after that night.

/

She grumbled out an annoyed sigh and attempted to reach farther but failed. Her arms were now much too short to reach her past her bulging stomach and to her feet. She couldn't even tie her own _damn_ shoes now! "Lucas!" she yelled from their room to the computer room where he was typing up something for work. "A little help over here!"

She heard his footsteps bound down the hall in a quick fashion and appear through the doorway, a sweat obvious on his face. "Are you in labor?"

"Stop it!" she yelled at him. "I'm not in labor, come over here. I can't even tie my own shoes."

Lucas chuckled to himself and went over to his wife on the ground who was attempting to tie her shoes but failing. "Maybe you should start wearing flats."

"What? No! I'm not going to be one of those moms that wears flats! That's step number one into becoming a soccer mom, something I will never be."

"Okay, maybe you shouldn't get flats," he noted, crouching down to her extended leg and tying one of her sneakers tightly. He then went to her right foot and did the same, then patting her shoes with a secure nod. "Is that good?" She nodded yes, and outreached her arms for him to pull her up. He stood up and grabbed her small hands, pulling her body to his with a tight tug.

"You ready to go to your art studio?"

"Mhmmm," she yawned, her hand stretching above her head.

/

"I love the way you waddle," he says one time.

"Since when have I _waddled_?"

Big mistake.

/

 _Ring_. "God," she grumbled out with an annoyed sigh, reaching out to her phone to turn on silent. She turned her attention back to her piece she had been working on and made an upward stroke before her phone started to vibrate on the table.

It was _not_ a soothing noise.

She attempted it ignore it with a roll of her eyes and continued to swipe her paintbrush softly across the canvas before she heard another round and she groaned. "Good god," she muttered in an annoyed tone, waddling over to her phone and swiping the screen to answer her incoming call. "What do you want?"

"Why didn't you answer earlier? Are you in labor?"

"I'm not in labor Lucas!" she yelled at him through her phone. "Stop calling me every hour it's making me lose my concentration on this thing I'm working on."

He sighed through the line and grumbled. "Can you blame me? You're literally due any second. Why did I ever leave you alone in the first place? What if you went into labor and I didn't call you and my phone was turned off or what if you went into labor and your phone was turned off and you had to give birth to our first child in your very unsanitary art studio? Lots of people die from live births, Maya!"

"Yeah, okay," she laughed to herself. "You're overthinking the scenario."

"Sorry—!" But he was interrupted quickly with an agonizing scream coming from the other part of the line. "What the hell?"

"Lucas, you big bloated idiot!" she cried out, clutching onto her stomach tightly and falling to the ground, her head lolled on the wall. "You've been asking me if I'm going into labor since I was five months in and when I'm _actually_ going into labor you don't even fucking notice!"

"WHAT?!" he screeched out, popping up from his chair and then falling down, hitting his head on his desk and groaning. "YOU'RE GOING INTO LABOR?!"

"No SHIT SHERLOCK. Get over here before I fucking murder you!"

"Y - you're going into LABOR!" he yelped, grabbing the keys he dropped and rushing outside to his car. "I'll be there in a moment, wait a second."

"Imagine if you were the one pushing a baby the size of a watermelon out of your FUCKING VAGINA!"

"I'm NOT PUSHING A BABY OUT MY FUCKING VAGINA YOU ARE SO STOP SCREAMING!"

"YEAH TRY TO PUSH A BABY OUT OF YOUR FUCKING PENIS AND SEE IF IT'S FUN FOR SIZE!" she yelled right back, a sharp gasp quickly following as the contractions increased dramatically. "Dammit, Lucas, I'm pushing a fucking baby out of my vagina can you hurry up?"

"I'm going as fast as I can! It's not my problem that your baby decided to be born during rush hour."

"You're really helping, Lucas," she breathed sarcastically, a sweat breaking out on her forehead.

/

She threw her head back on the hospital bed and sighed, a pool of tears escaping. Her hair was matted with sweat and her face covered in tears.

"Hey, you're done, it's finished," Lucas muttered soothingly into his wives ear. "You had a baby."

Her breaths went up and down evenly as she collected her thoughts. Hell, she just had a _fucking baby_. Lucas almost fainted a couple of times despite being able to birth a horse and working with animals his whole life. Her hand still held tightly onto his and she yawned. "That was very tiring."

"I know."

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

The doctor responded this time. "She's a girl!" she noted happily, Maya hearing the consistent cries of her baby with a smile. "Very healthy too, you can hold her if you'd like."

"Okay," she breathed with a happy sigh, her arms held out in front of her for the doctor to place her baby in her arms. The doctor did just so and for the first time forever, she held her firstborn in her arms. "Lucas?" she asked him as she looked over her features with a soft smile.

"Yes?"

"She has your nose."

"I know."

And then a new lapse of tears erupted on her face, this time with joy. "We have a baby," she said with a sob. She looked over at her husband whose face was covered in salty tears too and a big smile. "Welcome to the family Riley Katherine Friar."

* * *

 **if ya'll follow my tumblr ya'll know about my recent obsession with very pregnant maya and very in love lucas. it is something i very MUCH CRAVE and after writing small bump i deserve a happy pregnant story for myself.**

 **REVIEW AND FAVE ! !**


End file.
